Pushing data-intensive computation down to a data management layer is one issue to fast data access and reduced data transfer. Integrating applications and data management have been attempted by, for example, running database programs including stored procedures on a server-side but outside a query engine, or performing computations through the use of user-defined functions (UDFs) executed in a query processing environment.